Listen
by desifruit
Summary: Because you don't want to make the Avatar angry.


**HEY GUYS! So this is REAAALLLY LATE, but this is my avatar secret santa gift for hidaclaus! I'm your secret santa desifruit. You wanted a makorra fanfic, so I made you this little oneshot. I imagined how Mako would make Korra mad and what she would do. I couldn't help it. I just saw this happening. I hope you enjoy this. So sorry it's short and there may be few errors. I've been busy with college the last couple of months. WAAH I just want to become a doctor already!**

**Enjoy hidaclaus!**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Republic City. Currently, it was the probenders' time to relax for one hour in the day. Some people took this time to sleep, catch up on practice, or to eat lunch.

Unfortunately for Mako, he was not one of those people eating or sleeping. No, he was being forced to go over wedding plans with his fiancée, Avatar Korra. Yes, after five years of being engaged, they where finally getting married next year after the tournament.

For the time being, Mako sat in the courtyard across from Korra, who was rambling on about plans for their wedding.

"What do you think about a light blue theme for the wedding?" Korra asked thrusting a piece of fabric into his line of vision. Mako blinked his eyes a few times and looked at the fabric. Truth be told, he didn't care what the theme was, but it was always better to tell and give Korra whatever she wanted.

"Sounds good too me," Mako said trying to sound excited and failing horribly. Korra rolled her eyes and picked up a wedding magazine and flipped through the pages.

Mako began to nod off again.

"How about the catering? Should we serve chicken or fish?"

Mako opened one eye and glanced at his bride-to-be.

"How about both?"

The look on her face told him that he didn't tell her the answer she wanted to hear. He opened both of his eyes and kissed Korra on the cheek.

"Of course, whatever you want. I will agree to it," he said hoping that she would let that one slide.

"Whatever! I wish you would get more into the wedding!"

She began to ramble on about him not taking the whole wedding seriously.

In his 12 years with Korra, Mako also learned another lesson. He learned how to zone her out, to make her _think _he was listening. All he had to do now is throw in a few "Get out of here? Really? I don't believe it. You're right Korra. I'm sorry Korra. I love you Korra."

And usually he didn't have to listen to what she was saying.

Speaking of that talent, he was currently bringing it to good use. A table or two down, a few girls were talking gossip. He picked up bits of their conversation. They were talking about a girl who has gone 'all the way' with some boy.

As a member of the male species, even Mako wasn't exempt from pesky hormones. Korra refused to do anything besides kiss him until they were married. She said that if he tried to cheat on her, she would kill him and the witch he slept with. That alone was enough to make him forget about the entire subject for the time being.

Finally, Mako tuned back Korra, just in time to hear her finish her last sentence.

"I was thinking we could go to Omashu for our honeymoon. I want to try this new thing called scuba diving."

This certainly interested him. A stupid smile spread across his face, as he laughed oddly.

"I don't care."

Korra quirked an eye at him, but ignored his strange behavior and went back to her travel magazine.

"What about Yugino? I'd like to try the food..."

Mako just laughed a little more. He was really starting to annoy her...

"… maybe Hiran? I heard the hotels are supposed to be nice there," she pestered.

With the smiled still plastered on his face, Mako answered "I couldn't care less where we're going as long as we are together."

That was the last straw for Korra. She dropped the magazine and glared at her fiancée.

"Mako, I'm starting to think that getting married is just a prelude to sex for you."

Mako just stared back at her, the look on his face clearly read 'Huh?'

Korra slapped him, her anger getting the better of her. Mako groaned banged his head on the table.

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it," she said ignoring him.

This was the last straw for Mako as well. He stood up and began to talk loudly. Not talking to Korra, but to the rest of the crowd.

"Give me a break!"

Korra just stared back at him.

"Does everyone realize that I have been with his woman for 12 years. And what do I have to show for it?" Korra began to blush, as all eyes drifted from Mako and then to Korra and then back to Mako again.

"Nothing! Nada! Zippo, Zero, Goose egg!" He turned his attention back to Korra.

"Let me touch something!" he yelled in a pleading, yet slightly angry tone. The other teenagers snickered and threw their own words in. Girls began to gossip. Korra had never been more embarrassed in her life.

As the blush spread, Mako realized what he had said.

"Korra I don't know what came over me I'm-"

She silenced him with her hand. Korra looked like she was about to claw his eyes out, yet the voice that came out of her throat was calm and cool.

"I'd like to talk to you alone for a moment."

All Mako could do is nod and gulp as he followed Korra into an empty building. She didn't say a word the entire time. As soon as they entered, the angry brunette turned to face Mako. He gulped again.

"You want to touch something, now do you?" Korra asked smiling manically. Mako's eyes widened. It was official. Korra had now completely lost her mind. He was sure of it.

Mako shook his head, saying no.

Korra continued "And you'll respect my wishes until we're married, right?"

He nodded again, this time saying yes.

Korra smiled even more, looking almost happy. She kissed him on the cheek, and laughed lightly. Mako smiled too. For once in his life, he thought he had gotten away with something.

Wrong.

"And now that our wedding is a year away, I would never want to leave you unsatisfied. So..." Korra's left leg sprung forward, kicking him between the legs, hard.

Mako doubled over in pain, while Korra kicked him again with this in the chest. The sheer force of her kick sent him crashing into the opposite wall. Sounds of pain came from firefighter.

Korra stood over him and smiled. "That should keep you satisfied for now. Right honey?"

Mako nodded weakly, "Yes, Korra."

"Good," the avatar replied. She walked out of the room, smirking the entire way.

Back in the room, Mako groaned, "Stupid hormones..."


End file.
